


Give in a little

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Idol AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Corruption, Smut, back at it again with porn only tags hello, church camp, oh my god they were roommates, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Kevin and Jacob go to Church camp every summer, that's how they became friends. Things change after Kevin catches Jacob jacking off, and then Kevin starts having more than friends thoughts.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Give in a little

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, merry christmas if you celebrate that!  
> Secondly, I absolutely did not beta read this 10k piece of work, are you crazy?  
> so if you see any mistakes? no u didn't <3 
> 
> Thirdly, this ended up softer than I expected but hey-ho I rolled with it, enjoy! <3
> 
> and lastly, dont repost my works without permission ♡

The opening ceremony had finished and everyone said their parting prayers. Kevin beelined for his roommate for the next week, his best friend, his constant always by his side; Jacob. Wrapping his hand around Jacob’s bicep to get his attention before moving to stand in front of him.

“Some of the other councillors are going over to the barn to catch up. Want to join us?” Kevin asked his best friend. 

Church camp was in the same place every year; a rustic old farm land which had been renovated for multipurpose use. The old barn house contained the common rooms and the dormitories for the younger attendees. The farmer's house was where the canteen and elders were; and the stables and old mill was where the counsellors resided and the bible study took place. For the most part, none of the faces had changed; they had aged, grown up and rounded out, but the community was very small and everyone knew each other by first names even on the first day back to camp.

It was Jacob and Kevin’s first year as councillors. Previously they had been attendees, junior councillors, Jacob one year even assisted as kitchen staff when a usual member fell ill. Either way, the pair had always attended Church camp every summer for as long as they could remember. It’s where they originally met. 

Kevin was no more than ten years old when his parents changed churches and discovered this very camp. Kevin was all too eager to go, ecstatic about making new friends within his own faith. Quickly he did just that after meeting Jacob, and it became apparent the two of them would keep in contact even when camp had ended.

Every year they returned, bound stronger by their faith and friendship. Their parents became aware of it and even vacationed in each other’s cities to allow the boys to spend more time together; it was just so wholesome how close they had gotten together over the years.

Which led them to now; back in their usual territory, happier than ever. Jacob took Kevin’s hand from his bicep, holding it in an affectionate grasp just for a few seconds before lowering it down.

“You know actually I’m going to lie down for a while.” Jacob informed him, giving a few reassuring pats with his other hand over Kevin’s to let the message sink in. Kevin always felt comfort in skinship, letting Jacob’s hold on him last until the other finally dropped their hands down silently.

“We finally have one of those big rooms we always dreamed out.” The pair of them laughed at Jacob’s words. The small things they dreamed of whenever they slept in the barn dormitories alongside twenty other boys. The stable rooms meant only sharing with one other person; and they were both the obvious choice for roommates when it came to deciding who to share with. A small hallway and a kitchen area, probably used by other people on different occasions since the church folk all ate together in the farmhouse. Even an ensuite bathroom which meant no longer crowding into cubicles in the morning quickly before mass started. It was enough to create a decent sense of privacy. Well, anything was better than 20 pairs of eyes trying to watch you sleep.

Kevin gave Jacob’s hand a quick squeeze before he departed. A warm smile, trust. A lot needn’t to be said between them, they just  _ got  _ each other it seemed. With that, Jacob headed off for the room they shared as Kevin joined the others by heading to the barn.

The afternoon passed and then so did bible study. The session only took an hour, mostly filled with catching up on their recent studies before choosing a group passage for them all to read and discuss. Kevin was usually quiet during these times, he preferred to let the knowledge soak in and understand everyone’s different viewpoints on the same words. That was always interesting to him; how people could read the same lines and yet take away entirely different meanings and ideas from them.

There was one little thing that had his nose wrinkling however.

Where was Jacob?

He assumed he had fallen asleep. The journey to the camp took a little over five hours to drive. For Kevin it was a three hour flight. It had happened many times before, Jacob had always been exhausted by the long distance commute and had fallen asleep early. Kevin said his goodbyes to the others before heading back to the room.

It was quiet, as expected. Sliding his shoes off at the door as he entered he closed it as softly as possible before walking down the hallway towards the propped open door of their shared bedroom. He could hear something, a soft humming sound that almost sounded like Jacob was dreaming. Kevin was usually the one talking in his sleep, as Jacob had liked to remind him on several occasions. He poked his head around the door slightly, expecting Jacob to be curled up in a ball, asleep on top of his sheets or something. Except that wasn’t what he found at all.

Jacob was definitely awake, even if his eyes were closed. His phone hanging languidly between his fingers as he propped it up on his chest, the sounds Kevin had caught from before emanating from the device quietly, but also from Jacob’s mouth. His lips were parted, heavy breaths escaping in hot pants as Jacob worked his free hand over his cock. 

Kevin luckily had half a mind to retreat again behind the doorway, holding his breath as what he had just seen. He bit into his lower lip; was he supposed to interrupt him? Maybe he could sneak back to the door and bang it loudly, proclaiming he was back and hopefully that would give Jacob enough time to stop and hide.

_ “Oh fuck” _

Kevin’s face began to burn as he heard Jacob moan out loud. 

He had never heard Jacob curse before, not even in the middle of playing intense video games with him and he was losing. It made Kevin’s gut wrench in an unusual way. Knocking him short of breath and winding him as some crazy part of his brain thought it would be a wise idea to peek behind the door again.

Jacob had quickened up the pace. Driving himself towards his edge with his eyes now firmly locked on his phone screen, clearly too entranced to see or notice Kevin in his peripheral vision. But Kevin could see everything. The reddening of Jacob’s cock, the determined look etched on his face. His pants were merely shimmied down to his thighs which were contracted and writhing every time Jacob alternated his strokes between fast and slow, teasing and toying with himself as his breath hitched and faltered.

There was just something so captivating about how Jacob bit into his lip to quell the loud moans but allowed the small whines and curses to fall freely from his mouth. Kevin found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

Jacob’s grip grew tighter around his cock, his thumb brushing over the head with every stroke; clearly Jacob knew himself better than anybody because in a matter of seconds he was whimpering and throwing his head back as he tried to remain propped up on one elbow. His lips parted, letting those beautiful cries and moans to fill the hot air as all Kevin could do was watch.

Kevin’s stomach twisting and convulsing in an unusual manner, he felt his skin flush hot and red as his own breath began to shake from his lips and nose. 

Did he feel good? He certainly looked it right now. 

His shirt was pulled up just over his stomach, still covering his chest as he fisted his cock raggedly, losing his rhythm and almost the momentum. The strings of moans got slightly louder and Kevin found himself tensing his thighs as he watched Jacob’s stomach become taut and jerk as he was about to come.

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” _ Jacob hissed, eyes screwing shut and eyebrows furrowing as he came. The moment that tension snapped in his stomach Jacob gasped loudly into the air; his eyes rolled up to the heavens in relief as his chest heaved heavily from his shudders. 

The look on his face was almost angelic, so peaceful and full of fulfilment as his tongue swiped over his parched and dry lips. 

The way he sank into bliss had Kevin’s mind racing, his chest bursting, his body aching. Jacob looked so fucking good after his orgasm that Kevin wondered if he would ever be able to erase that picture from his mind.

He wondered if he would ever want to either.

The silence fell in the room, Jacob catching his breath back after his endeavours. Silken streaks of white coated his stomach as he grabbed a tissue to clean himself up. Kevin bit his lip almost heavily enough to bruise it or make it bleed. Choking back the disgusting and hideous thoughts that were now clouding his mind.

What did that taste like? Could he try that? Could he make Jacob feel as good as he made himself do?

Those thoughts plagued Kevin’s mind and escalated so quickly that they almost became visceral. Kevin felt weak at the knees as he tried to hold himself up against the door, completely forgetting who was laying on the other side.

“Oh- Oh my gosh, Kevin-” Jacob panicked. He pulled his pants up as quickly as he could. Kevin squeaked like a mouse, feeling dizzy as Jacob’s voice reverted to its usual softness that Kevin was used to hearing, nothing like that roughness from a few moments ago that he had just heard.

Oh god, he heard and saw it all. And now Jacob knew too.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Jacob sat himself up on the bed, locking his phone and throwing it to the side as his other hand promptly lay over his lap in hopes of hiding the evidence of his softening cock. 

Kevin felt like he was going to go insane, the whiplash he was experiencing felt almost surreal as the hormones released from his voyeuristic experience still coursed through his entire body. Fuck, he couldn’t get Jacob’s face out of his mind. Even now as Jacob looked up to him with those doe eyes, Kevin knew it would never be the same again.

“Yeah- I’m sorry I- didn’t mean to interrupt.” He managed to spit out, he felt like he could barely look Jacob in the eye right now because every time he tried all he could think of was his eyes rolling back as he came, his sweet, deep voice breaking out into moans-

“No, it’s fine you weren’t interrupting-” Jacob tried to shake it off too. Kevin felt like he could almost breathe a sigh of relief that he and Jacob were on the same page; hopefully forgetting about this entire ordeal.

“Wait.”

Or not.

“How long were you there?”

Kevin blushed bright red, his ears burned as he stumbled back against the door he had just fallen through. Was he supposed to answer that? That he saw the whole thing, saw his face as he orgasmed? His thighs shaking, his stomach tensing, every teasing move over his cock? He saw it all?

Kevin chose to plead the fifth.

“It’s okay.” Jacob’s voice soothed. It was partly unexpected in Kevin’s mind; was it really okay to watch your best friend jack off in the room that you shared with them and not say a word? It sure felt pretty sinful right now, at least.

Jacob stood up, clasping his unbuttoned pants in one hand to make sure they didn’t fall down. Kevin felt a pang in his chest. “You were just curious right? It’s okay to look.”

_ It’s okay to look _ . Those words began to burn holes in Kevin’s body. On one hand it felt so right; where was the harm in looking, if you weren’t going to act upon it? 

But on the other hand, looking led to temptation. Even when God placed it right before you, like Eve and the apple, it was your duty to look the way and keep on the straight and narrow.

Looking was temptation. And temptation was sin as far as Kevin was concerned.

“It’s sin, Jacob.” He muttered out, not feeling a hundred percent confidence in the ability of his voice not to crack. Jacob took a few steps closer to him, Kevin’s cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment as he looked down to his feet.

Jacob took a second to think, whether to touch Kevin, whether to try and talk to him about it. Instead he deemed it an inappropriate time, Kevin probably needed to come to terms with a few things but one thing he knew for sure; there was some kind of door ajar in Kevin’s mind right now. No incurious person did what Kevin just did. And Jacob wanted to explore that a little further.

Jacob passed Kevin by and headed to the ensuite to shower.

“Not if you don’t feel guilty about it.”

  
  
  
  
  


The next few days certain made Earth feel like purgatory to Kevin; he couldn’t shake Jacob from his mind. This usually would be the case anyway, considering how close they were but the thought of what him and Jacob would get for breakfast, or what they would use their free evenings for after guided prayer sessions were not what plagued his mind.

It was that damned orgasm face. That lustful glimmer in his eyes as he chased his high, the way his body rose and fell as he built himself up to the edge and he bit his lip in anticipation to spill over it. How when he did the bliss hit his face and his jaw clenched as he rode it out. Those few seconds his mind were cloudy and he moaned out wantonly in a deep, low voice Kevin had only ever heard first thing in the morning.

Fuck, he shouldn’t have been thinking about this.

He certainly shouldn’t have been thinking about it alone in the bedroom, since it was Jacob’s turn to supervise the children on camp evening activities. If Kevin thought hard enough about it he would remember tonight was some trail maze activity; where kids ran through tall hedges and climbed frames to be the first ones out of the maze. But the only thing occupying his mind was the pleasure he saw plastered across Jacob’s face as he fisted his cock to paradise. 

Catching Jacob in the act had excited him more than it probably should have. Seeing him unleashed and chasing pleasure so freely made Kevin curious about a lot of things. Could he make himself feel that good? What about if Jacob was the one with his hands all over him? Could Jacob make him feel that good?

Could he make Jacob feel that good too?

Then suddenly the only thing occupying his mind even remotely more than Jacob biting his lip was that Kevin was definitely feeling an uncomfortable stiffness in his pants.

He fidgeted, turning himself around on the bed as he tried his best to focus on the book he had in his palm. He had been on the same page for at least twenty minutes, rereading the same three sentences over and over because the words were just not sinking in. No matter how hard he tried he simply couldn’t get that image out of his mind; of Jacob thrusting his hips up into his own hand, that pleasured look on his face-

“Fuck.” Kevin gritted through his teeth. He dropped his book onto his chest in annoyance. It had been the most useless distraction and he didn’t thank himself for it as he shut his eyes tightly hoping that the feeling of his definitely hard already erection would go away.

But his cuss… It wasn’t as smooth as Jacob’s, wasn’t as seeded in desire and lust as Jacob’s, didn’t sound as enthralling as his.

Kevin could practically recall the sounds clearly, his hand wandering down his stomach to toy at the hem of his jeans. He really shouldn’t be doing this.

His fingers grazed against his pubic bone, pushing down uncomfortably as he had very little space for his hand between the hardness of his cock and the restrictive material of his jeans. He bit his lip, bringing his other hand down to unbutton himself and give him some room.

He really shouldn’t be doing this.

Finally free he sighed a little. Pushing his jeans and underwear down to his thighs, just like he had seen Jacob like a few days ago. That thought had him closing his eyes as he began to stroke himself dryly. There was something about watching him, Jacob thinking he was alone and allowing himself to act openly and without restraint. Kevin could do the same now, letting his mind roam freely as he slowly worked up and down his cock, spreading slick pre-cum to aid his ministrations. 

But no matter where his thoughts wandered off to, they always came back to the same thing. He shouldn’t be doing this. Especially to the thought of Jacob.

It was frustrating, the odd battle inside to give himself over to pleasure and also to battle it. The fight was merely due to the fact that, according to his beliefs he had been led into for all of his life, it was morally wrong to think of somebody of the same sex the same way he was picturing Jacob right now.

Sweating, panting, those sweet low toned moans Kevin had heard the other day. His hand wrapped around Kevin’s dick instead of his own. Kevin’s stomach tensed simply at the thoughts protruding into his mind, but every few seconds he felt overwhelmed with the residual knowledge that he should not be doing this.

His fist balled tightly around his cock as low moans spilled from his nervous lips. Hips pushing up just slightly as he worked up the courage to close his eyes and let his imagination run wild. The sweet picture of Jacob’s eyes squeezing shut as he orgasmed spurring him on to do the same.

_ And how he watched it all. Drank it all in. _

Eventually the battle of those thoughts led him to a very disappointing ending. 

He became too aware of the room, too aware that at any second Jacob could walk in and catch him too. Did he want that? What if Jacob asked him what he was thinking of, or rather who; what is Kevin couldn’t help but be honest? 

He shouldn’t have been thinking of Jacob this way, not only was it wrong according to God but also they were friends. Walking in on him was enough. Kevin should just leave it at that.

After a few moments he let go of his cock, letting it turn limp against his stomach as he groaned in frustration. He saw no shame in jacking off in private, but to the thought of another man? He felt like he should’ve been ashamed. 

But he wasn’t.

He was frustrated, annoyed. That it was the image of his best friend coming that was driving him to feel this way, frustrated that he couldn’t even do anything about it. If he didn’t walk in on Jacob in the first place he wouldn’t be experiencing any of this. 

But he didn’t feel guilty about it. 

_ ‘It’s sin, Jacob.’ _

_ ‘Not if you don’t feel guilty about it.’ _

He pulled his pants back up and turned onto his side in a huff, desperate to forget those words.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Could sin really exist without guilt? He had wanted to bring that up in bible study but he never deemed it appropriate. Not with the barrage of questions that could’ve come from it.

_ ‘What are you tempted by, boy? What is leading you astray?’ _

_ ‘Oh nothing, I just caught my best friend masturbating recently and the thought of his face as he orgasmed hasn’t left my mind since. Ever since then all I can think of is if I could feel that good, or how his hands would feel on me, or maybe even if I could make him cum like that too. But that’s not really a bad thing is it? Not if I don’t inherently feel guilty about the actions, just the fact that it’s my best friend that I’m fantasizing about.’ _

Definitely something that would give the group leader a heart attack at least.

So he kept it in. The thoughts manifesting inside his head, even leaking into his dreams and his mid shower thoughts. Even three days later while he was taking his morning shower before the scheduled church day trip into a nearby town all he could think of was Jacob’s hands wrapping around his slender waist and reaching down to his cock. The water hitting him suddenly burned a little more as his skin flushed, focusing his hands on anywhere but his dick as he tried to get clean but the more he ignored it the harder it seemed to be. Literally.

_ ‘There was no harm in leaning into the fantasy, was there?’  _ He thought.

Wrapping his hand around his cock, letting the water lubricate for him as he began to move up and down. A slight sigh of relief parted from his lips as he dipped his head under the water a little more as he let himself go a little faster. Imagining coarse hands gripping for him-

“Kevin, are you done?” The words came with a shock and a knock on the door. The boy in the shower practically jumped out of his skin as Jacob’s voice rang on the other side of the wood.

“J-Just a minute!” He called back. He quickly forgot about his semi erection and shoved his face under the warm water to cleanse his mind of any thoughts.

It took him twenty minutes to get from the shower out to the coach waiting for the group. He had told Jacob to go on ahead, there was no point in both of them sitting around the room if they didn’t have to be. And honestly Kevin didn’t trust himself in just a towel around Jacob all of a sudden.

Jacob was counting in the children as they climbed on board the coach, giving them all a warm smile and kind words as they took their seats; as Kevin approached them he gave him a pat on the shoulder to greet him.

“Enjoy your shower?” 

Kevin knew it was an innocent question but still he couldn’t help but freeze. As impossible it would be that Jacob knew what he had tried to do in there, he still couldn’t help but panic about it slightly.

“Yeah.” 

The boarded after the last of the group was accounted for, taking up seats in near the middle of the bus before the other staff got on. Kevin already regretted wearing a jacket. The heat from the sun was trapped and magnified by the glass windows, of course which none of them could be opened. The weak air conditioning only added to the need to remove his jacket as he fidgeted around in his seat next to the window as Jacob settled in the aisle seat next to him.

“Hot, right?” Jacob commented offhandedly.

Oh god, oh fuck, why was the only thing Kevin could think about was how to twist those words until they began to hurt in his gut?

“Right.” 

The coach ride was only an hour, but it was the most uncomfortable hour Kevin had ever experienced in his life. With every bump they hit along the country roads Kevin’s arm jostled into Jacob’s side and he retracted with lightning speed. Surely Jacob knew he was acting strange, Kevin’s constant glances and sudden stiffness, but ever since that incident Kevin had been having too many thoughts about their bodies touching that he shouldn’t have been.

It didn’t make him feel bad though, at least not in the way he expected it to do. Did he feel bad fantasizing about something which would never come true? Not really. But he definitely felt a little bad that it was about his best friend, whom he had caught masturbating just the other day. Jacob would probably be weirded out if he ever found out what that image of him was doing to Kevin’s mind.

“What’s on your mind?” Jacob broke Kevin’s trans like state. The boy by the window’s eyes opened widely, Jacob wasn’t even looking back at him but still Kevin felt his jaw tighten in anxiety.

“You just keep looking at me, is something wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” Kevin muttered out, his wide eyes fluttering all over Jacob’s features. He was handsome, he really was. A strong jaw, round eyes; noticing a friend’s handsomeness was hardly a crime now was it? Kevin felt his throat become dry as his pictured how Jacob’s eyes screwed shut when he came-

“You’re sorry for looking?” Jacob chuckled out quietly, and Kevin realized what he was really apologizing for.

“Yes, well I mean, not right now but- you know, the other day when- I caught you- you know-” God that was the worst explanation Kevin had ever attempted in his life and with each passing syllable that left his lips his face grew a darker shade of red. Jacob couldn’t help but shake his head in laughter.

“Hey keep your voice down.” He muttered, leaning in just a little closer to Kevin to make sure this conversation stayed private. Kevin felt his breath become stuck in his throat.

Jacob’s presence over him had Kevin almost shrinking into his seat. Jacob was so calm, unassuming yet it was Kevin’s mind going into overdrive at the thought of how he looked the other day.

“I told you it’s fine.” Jacob reassured him. Kevin managed to release a shaky sigh. Jacob was right; it was fine. Kevin was just overthinking too much, clearly. Jacob was right-

“Have you- ever- you know?” The quick look up and down Jacob gave Kevin had him spiraling once more. His heart dropped into his stomach as his mouth opened and closed as he began to think about how to answer that. 

But all that he could think of was;  _ He knows, Jacob somehow knows, he knows what I’ve been thinking, thinking about him, he knows. _

“Uh yeah, no, no well- not recently no- no” He couldn’t help but repeat himself over and over while Jacob simply smirked at him for being a little too obvious. 

“Well maybe you should.” Jacob said as if he was a doctor giving advice; assertive and straightforward. He slapped his hand onto Kevin’s thigh, the jacket on his lap taking some of the shock away but still it made Kevin jump.

“You seem really stressed!” Jacob’s hand moved underneath the jacket. At any other given time Kevin would have welcomed the contact, the reassuring grip of Jacob’s hands on him was always comforting and soothing but right now it was having the complete opposite effect. Kevin felt his muscles stiffen, especially as Jacob’s fingers contracted around his slender thigh, almost piercing through the material of his pants.

“Your muscles are super tense.” Kevin had to hold in a whine as Jacob began to massage him.

Kevin was right; those rough hands definitely felt better than his. Jacob’s palm gliding over the top of Kevin’s thigh as his fingers worked in a circular motion on the inside. All conveniently underneath Kevin’s jacket, making it much easier for them to act like nothing was going on but Kevin was barely holding onto his sanity at all right now.

Jacob turned to look forward, letting the motions of his hand instinctively react to how Kevin’s thigh tensed beneath it. Kevin almost made himself stop breathing due to the worry that any breath he let out would sound too risque, too racy and then Jacob would know the exact effect it was really having on him.

Oh god, and the effect it was really having on him. 

Jacob’s hand traipsed lower, more towards the inside of his knee and Kevin was thankful for it. He felt like a hormonal teenager at the movie theater, a little heavy petting and he was fidgeting in his spot, praying to god that the other person didn’t feel the tent in his pants. 

Why the fuck was there a tent in his pants? 

Burning hot white flashes passed before his eyes once more; Jacob’s face contorting in pleasure, his hands all over Kevin. Now the only difference was Kevin was picturing his hands all over Jacob, he was the source of Jacob’s pleasure, he was the one causing those moans to spill-

“Okay everyone, we’re here!” One of the camp leaders announced as the bus came to a slow stop. Jacob’s hand slowly removed itself from under the guise of Kevin’s jacket. Fingers sliding up his thigh on the way and Kevin’s entire body felt paralysed in fear he would notice  _ something _ .

But apparently he didn’t.

Jacob unbuckled his seatbelt, letting the more excited kids run past him before he stepped into the aisle and looked back down to his friend who hadn’t bothered to move yet.

“Kev? Let’s go.” He said with a flick of his head towards the exit. Kevin moved around awkwardly in his seat, trying his best to discreetly gather the material of his jacket up in a lump to cover his growing erection.

“You go ahead, I just need to uh-” Kevin wanted so badly to come up with an excuse as to why he was glued to the spot, some reason that didn’t involve Jacob at all like maybe his leg was numb or he had cramp or something. But it was too late, that small gap between thinking and saying had led Jacob exactly where Kevin wanted to keep him out of.

“Oh. I see.” Jacob’s far too innocent for the discovery tone rang. Kevin felt his face heat up and suddenly he couldn’t even bring his eyes off the floor even if he tried. He missed the subtle glint of some power kick Jacob was feeling in Jacob’s eyes before he set off. Kevin let out a deeply disappointed low groan in frustration that now the jig was up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully Jacob never mentioned anything. Kevin began to think that maybe they were on two different wavelengths, but that was purely hopeful because there was no way Jacob was as dense as that. But even two days after, and nearing the end of the camp week, Kevin still felt wary whenever he and Jacob were alone… Which turns out had been a lot.

He felt bad for it, here he was ruining their friendship with thoughts only he was having, being awkward around Jacob without good cause. Jacob had already let him off the hook for catching him, told him it was okay, that it wasn’t a sin, but then why did Kevin still feel so dirty whenever he thought about it?

Better question yet, why was he still thinking about it?

Morning service would start in ten minutes and Kevin couldn’t find Jacob anywhere. They had just finished serving breakfast in the main hall when Jacob excused himself afterwards, without even eating. Kevin had finished breakfast quickly before attempting to look for him. The first obvious stop being the room that they shared.

His heart began to race as he reached the door. The last time Kevin intruded on Jacob alone inside had led Kevin into spiraling out of control inside his own mind; he had no idea what would happen if he saw it again. He definitely felt like God would never let him live. 

So he knocked loudly on the door before he entered. The hallway and kitchen empty, leaving only the bedroom left to investigate. Kevin’s chest tightened as his hand hooked around the door.

_ Jacob cursing, his hand wrapped around his cock, body writhing in bliss as his face screwed up- _

“Jacob?” Kevin had his eyes half closed as he braved to open the door widely. But when he opened them he saw that Jacob wasn’t there.

“Then where the fuck was he?”

“Hey, sorry I was in the shower.” A voice peered from behind him. It made Kevin jump, knocking into the door as Jacob walked past him and into the room.

“Jesus-” Kevin huffed in fright, raising a hand to his forehead to try and calm himself down. Jacob chuckled, entering the room Kevin had jumped into before turning back to him.

“Nope, just me.” 

Kevin would’ve rolled his eyes at that one if they hadn’t been otherwise distracted. Jacob, a towel just hanging by his waist, another one slung around his neck. Kevin had seen him like this a million times before, but why had he never noticed the dips in his back, or tightness of his waist or how the line which led from his stomach and downwards was so defined-

“Service is about to start.” Kevin spat out as he finally pulled his eyes away from him, desperate to look anywhere else. Jacob pursed his lips together in silence to acknowledge that statement, but that was it.

“We should get going.”

“What’s the rush?” Jacob finally piped up and Kevin couldn’t help but glance back to Jacob as he heard his voice.

“I just got out of the shower, you just got here. Let’s just hang for a little while. Service is an hour long this morning.” Kevin gulped at the implication of missing church. What if people noticed? Just those two gone, what would they think?

Jacob stood only a few feet before him, one hand on his hip as his eyes rolled over Kevin. 

_ ‘What is he thinking?’ _ But did Kevin really want to know? He felt entranced staring at Jacob as his mouth became dry, tongue darting out to moisten his lips; it was his biggest mistake.

“Were you hoping of finding me like you did last time? Sorry to disappoint.” He said it was matter of factly it felt like a punch to the guy for Kevin. His stomach twisting as Jacob knew exactly what those words would do to him. He had figured it all out. Kevin felt his face drain of color as his mouth fell open; what was he supposed to say to that?

“It’s okay, relax. I told you before, remember? It’s okay to be curious.” How could Jacob be so calm right now when Kevin felt like a nervous wreck?

“Just out of my own curiosity though.” Jacob took a step closer and Kevin took one back. It was automatic, he was so scared what Jacob was doing to him, scared and curious. He couldn’t tell which one was leading the way but considering he hadn’t turned on his heels and ran out of the room he figured it was the latter for now.

“What was it that caught your eye the most? What made you stay and watch instead of turning away?”

Kevin’s worst nightmare was coming true; and the worst part was that he couldn’t lie to Jacob.

“Your...Orgasm face.” He mumbled as lowly as possible. It made Jacob take another step forward to hear him better and this time Kevin didn’t take a step back.

“My what?” Jacob furrowed his eyebrows a little in some attempt to listen better. Kevin felt his face flush beet. As if it wasn’t enough being caught in this situation now he was having to repeat himself.

“T-The face you made when- you know-” He was too embarrassed to say it. He hoped that Jacob would let him off the hook, but now he was just finding out that there was another side to Jacob that liked to play with his food.

“Came.” Kevin gritted his teeth as the word passed through them, Jacob began grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“I bet yours is prettier.” As Kevin practically gave himself whiplash to look up at Jacob as he said that he felt Jacob’s hand catch his face softly. A hand taking his cheek, thumb running alongside his jaw until it reached his chin and Kevin shuddered at the sensation.

“Do you screw your eyes shut tight? Stutter breathlessly around words that just won’t come out?” 

Kevin felt his mind in a whirr, like he was oxygen deprived in space, feet no longer touching the ground as Jacob’s words sent him hurtling towards something he had never experienced before. Some burning heat, dim and warm but definitely growing hotter by the second. Jacob studied his face, how his once tightened jaw became lax to his touch, how with a simple sweep of his finger he could pull it down and kiss him if he wanted. Instead his hands wandered lower, testing Kevin even more. 

Lightly gripping onto Kevin’s hips he gave them a quick squeeze “Does your body shake?” 

Kevin stumbled back, legs weak and numb as he fell out of Jacob’s grasp. He didn’t know if he meant it or it was an accident but suddenly everything seemed too real and his mind was too hazy to decide what to do with it.

“We- We really oughta go.” He coughed out. Jacob looked Kevin once over again, tilting his head a little and pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Kevin noticed it all, noticed how Jacob looked at him like he wanted to devour him, like all the pleasures and pains could be his if he simply asked for it. The thoughts piqued too many feelings inside Kevin’s mind to decipher.

Jacob was the first to break away, turning his back to Kevin as he whipped the towel off his shoulders and began to run it through his hair.

“You go on ahead, I have some things I need to take care of.”

There it was again, that insatiable need in the pit of his stomach. Kevin practically keened at what Jacob was insinuating, his body still pressed against the cold wall becoming the only thing keeping him slightly grounded. He watched Jacob from the side as he roughly dried his hair with the towel, eyes daring not to roam lower for fear that Jacob was hinting at exactly what he was leading Kevin to think. His eyes stuck on Jacob, unmoving, it wasn’t long until Jacob glanced back over to him once more.

“Unless… You’d rather stay and see.”

Kevin bolted up, pushing himself off the wall, giving Jacob a small fright at his movements. Honestly he was disappointed. Seeing Kevin walk towards the door he worried he had pushed him too far, that he had misread some signs.

Kevin on the other hand was frantic. His curiosity fighting now with the knowledge that Jacob was onto him, and the invitation to do more was on the table. It was bad, this was supposed to feel wrong; but when it came to Jacob it felt nothing like that.

He bit into his lip, hand extending onto the door to reach the handle; the door was already half open, all he had to do was walk through it and leave to get rid of that temptation.

But he didn’t. 

With a click the door closed, and Jacob realized in a split second that Kevin was still in the room. The overwhelming tension in the room close to snapping as Jacob tried his best to hide his grin from the nervous boy leaning against the door still. Kevin turned around to see Jacob heading straight towards him.

“Good decision.” 

At an utterly painstakingly slow pace Jacob leaned in to kiss him. Every millimeter shrinking between them had Kevin’s mind emptying faster until their lips connected; an alien feeling that suddenly overwhelmed Kevin’s senses and had him holding his breath. Jacob was so soft, so gently as he pressed their lips together, building up the courage to kiss him again and again until Kevin kissed him back.

It took a few moments for Kevin to find his bearings, he expected to be freaked out by his best friend kissing him but if anything it was soothing; like it was meant to be. He parted his lips in a sigh, daring to breathe slightly as Jacob pressed his tongue against his bottom lip before pulling away. Kevin felt dizzy as he parted, Jacob taking his hand and leading him over to a bed so they could continue.

“Can I?” Kevin interrupted as Jacob cupped his face. The two of them sat face to face, Kevin’s light breaths quickening a little as nerves set in.

“Can you what?” Jacob asked with an arched brow. Kevin bit on his lower lip before answering.

“Make the first move.” 

He wanted to know if he could do this; that it wasn’t just some fantasy he had built up too much in his head and was now clouding his way. If he truly wanted this, then he should be able to make the first move in his opinion. Jacob looked at him with imploring eyes, sensing the doubt and understanding it.

“Of course.” came the permission.

With a shaky breath Kevin leaned in, his hands finding steadiness and Jacob’s shoulders. Only for him to very quickly realize that Jacob was practically naked, his hands touching bare skin suddenly had his heart racing and mind begging him to explore further. Memories taking him back to when he saw Jacob with his shirt pulled up over his stomach, how the muscles contracted. Kevin wanted to feel that for himself.

Jacob didn’t say a word as Kevin’s hands roamed lower, over his chest as he dragged his fingers cautiously as if they would mark him. Jacob watched him with bated breath, eyes trained on Kevin’s who were wandering down his body, watching his hands as they reached his stomach.

Jacob’s muscles tensed and Kevin let out a low shuddered breath at it. 

“Kev,” Jacob’s voice caught Kevin’s ear and made him look back up to him. A darkened look in his eye had Kevin gulp for air.

“Kiss me.” 

As if on command that’s exactly what Kevin did, connecting their lips with more passion than Jacob’s ‘testing the water’s one from before, Jacob immediately returned the eagerness with all of his own. 

Kevin found himself moaning freely into the other’s mouth, hands daring to come back up to Jacob’s chest, feeling every muscle as Jacob leaned into him and pushed him down onto the bed. Kevin lay on his back with Jacob to his side, a hand steadying himself behind Kevin’s head as his fingers wrapped into his hair, not daring to pull on it just yet. Kevin was a treat, there to be nibbled at and not devoured in one go. But that couldn’t be said for himself.

Jacob worked his towel off his hips with his other hand, pushing it off to the side somewhere on the bed as Kevin’s hands continuously roamed his chest. He could tell Kevin had no experience, his hands were greedy yet clumsy and Jacob took it upon himself to solve part of that. He laced his fingers over one of Kevin’s hands, pushing it further down his body until they met Jacob’s semi-erection which caused him to moan into Kevin’s mouth.

Kevin lapped it up, all those thoughts of making Jacob feel good himself were slowly coming true, and so were the thoughts of Jacob making Kevin feel good. Kevin got lost in his kisses, how his tongue caught his own and his teeth grazed his lip. Kevin felt his hand wrap around Jacob’s cock and instead of panic he felt secure knowing Jacob’s hand was guiding him through still.

Jacob quickened the pace, twisting their combined hands over his dick as he felt Kevin start to roll his hips up into the empty air. He shouldn’t be selfish, he thought; so he removed his hands from Kevin’s to reach for his shirt.

The moment Jacob pulled away Kevin freaked out. His own hand withdrawing made Jacob moan at the loss of touch as he broke the kiss, looking down to Kevin in confusion who looked back up at him with glossy eyes.

“Don’t stop.” The whisper down to him had Kevin almost crying, he  _ wanted _ to make Jacob feel good  _ so badly _ but he didn’t know how.

“I don’t know how-” He broke through a blubber. Jacob shushed him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“It’s okay, whatever you do will be good. I trust you.” He etched the words against his skin as his eyelashes met Kevin’s cheek. Jacob pushed his hips up, finding Kevin's fingertips and encouraging him to try again as he slowly wrapped his fingers around him. Jacob was much longer than himself, giving him more room to work over as he began to find his grip, remembering the day he watched Jacob through the door in an attempt to match what he thought he liked.

Jacob moaned against Kevin’s lips, spurring Kevin on to kiss him deeply once more and claim those sounds for himself as Jacob’s hand worked on unbuttoning Kevin’s dress shirt.The crisp whiteness gave way to Kevin’s pale skin, beautiful and unmarked and desperate for Jacob’s touch. Jacob broke the kiss to trail his lips down Kevin’s neck and towards his chest, dick falling away from Kevin’s grasp and Kevin whined as the new kisses on his body.

Jacob repositioned himself, moving to linger his body above Kevin, Kevin suddenly realized he was very clothed compared to Jacob. He felt the nerves return as he came to rest his hands on Jacob’s shoulders, Jacob working to unbutton the last of Kevin’s shirt buttons and pull the material to the sides to expose his torso completely.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Jacob muttered against his skin, Kevin felt himself flush red and stomach turn at the ragged-breathed compliment. Jacob sounded like a totally different person like this; so dark and full of lust. Like he could rip Kevin apart but he was choosing to take his time and it was that knowledge that made Kevin not feel an ounce of regret for the sin they were about to commit.

“Ah, not so rough.” Kevin hissed as he felt Jacob pierce into his skin. The elder was back to just below his collarbone, sucking a mark against the unblemished, pure skin and sinking his teeth in a little.

“What, I’m just giving you a hickey. You’ve never had one of those before?” Kevin felt his inexperience and fear well back up inside of him. Jacob could sense it too.

“It’s like a bruise.” Jacob described to him, peering his head up as Kevin looked down his chest at him.

“How is that fun?” Those words were almost like a test to Jacob’s pride and integrity.

“Like a sexy bruise, here I’ll show you.” His hands came to glide over Kevin’s nipples as he worked his way down Kevin’s body again. The tapping of fingers against his sensitive nipples had Kevin preening to Jacob’s touch. Sighs leaving his mouth a little louder as Jacob reached his hip bone, the part left uncovered by his pants as Jacob pressed a wet kiss to it.

“Oh, oh my god,” Kevin moaned, feeling Jacob’s hands clasp to his hips as sucked against his skin. Jacob didn’t restrain Kevin, letting the boy writhe and buck his hips up to his own delight. His thumbs working small circles into the skin just above his waistband as Kevin arched himself to the slight pain from Jacob’s mouth. Kevin could feel Jacob precariously close to his erection, his body pressing down between Kevin’s legs. Even though Jacob was naked, Kevin still felt the more exposed between the two of them.

“You like that?” Jacob teased, knowing by the reaction he got from Kevin’s body that he did. Kevin sighed wantonly in response, feeling Jacob begin to kiss his way back up to his chest as another hand ghosted over the tent in his pants.

“We shouldn’t be doing this- It’s not right,” Kevin managed to, in the weakest fashion, sigh from his mouth. Some faint part of him in the back of his mind was his sanity locked away by overriding pleasure. Screaming that everything Kevin had endured and lived through all of these years would view this as sin. Jacob propped himself up to look at Kevin properly.

“Are you saying that because it feels wrong, or because some book told you it was?” 

Kevin felt physically unable to reply to that.  _ Some book _ was The Bible; a book he had been told was the true word of God, the almighty being who looked over everything. Omnipotent, omniscience, omnipresent. God could see them now, God knew this was sin, but Jacob was right this didn’t feel wrong.

“Leviticus 18:22; you shall not lie with a man as with a woman, but Leviticus also tells us not to wear woolen and linen fabrics woven together, and that we can’t eat shellfish, or trim your beard.”

He had so many points. Society had changed and so did the rules of living, this had been debated plenty of times in modern Christianity and how standards should change and be more forgiving. But this? Could this be one of those things? 

“None of that matters right now, Kev it’s just you and me.” Jacob’s voice brought him back to Earth. The familiar warmness of his tone and how protected it made Kevin feel. He always felt on top of the world whenever he was with Jacob.

“Just tell me; what do you want?” 

Kevin gulped dryly. It was like an empty book, he could say whatever he wanted. If he wanted to call it quits right here and now he could walk away and pretend this never happened. But Kevin had felt like he had already reached a point which he didn’t want to turn back from.

“I want you to make me feel good, Jakey.”

Jacob reconnected their lips once more, muttering a  _ ‘you got it’  _ against them which made Kevin whine in want. His hands getting lost in Jacob’s hair as Jacob made himself comfortable between Kevin’s thighs, a hand coming to part them and squeeze through the material. Kevin no longer cared if he was flushed like he was on the coach the other day, he wanted this from Jacob more than anything else right now.

“Lift your hips up.” Jacob hummed against Kevin’s lips. Kevin didn’t have a chance to let it sink in as Jacob leaned back on his heels and worked at unbuttoning Kevin’s pants as quickly as he could. 

It was all a headrush, Kevin lifting his hips as Jacob’s hands worked underneath them to rid him of his pants and underwear together, lifting them along his silky legs before discarding them off the bed. Before Kevin could return to rest his legs on the bed Jacob had claimed them, with a hand on each, kissing the inside of his calf until he reached his knees.

“You’re so embarrassing.” Kevin whined in protest. Seeing how doting Jacob was being with his body stirred up crazy emotions inside of him. Some underlying tension Kevin could never figure out was suddenly slotting into place. It made him cringe at some realizations while others made him feel comfortable and safe. Jacob worshipping his body as if it were a temple made Kevin become breathless and overwhelmed with need for him to do more.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, let me savor every part of you.” Jacob muttered as he let Kevin’s legs go and moved up to kiss him instead.

“You did?” Kevin managed to spit out before their lips connected, this time the fervor has dissipated and was replaced by tenderness. Light presses against his lips, he felt Jacob smile.

“Yeah.”

Nothing more needed to be said than that. Kevin let his hands roam down Jacob’s back, pressing against the contorting muscle as Jacob moved further down his body. Reaching Kevin’s so far neglected dick, Jacob cooed in complete contrast to the deepness of his voice just moments ago. Jacob took it between two of his fingers and thumb, pressing his dick up to stand between them as he lingered above it.

“Have you ever had a blow job before?” He wanted to double check. Kevin shook his head.

“Never.”

Jacob took his time, lowering his lips while all the time looking up at Kevin’s brevity. He was watching Jacob like a hawk, hunger cascading from his look for Jacob to touch him and now he was finally going to be satiated.

Jacob took his cock head into his mouth and Kevin stuttered over a quiet moan.

“Oh god, so you do stutter.” Jacob passed as he brought his lips off of Kevin’s dick for a split second, only to sink back down on it fully and take him to the back of his throat.

“Ah fuck, Jacob.” Kevin couldn’t control how strongly his hand gripped strands of Jacob’s hair. Especially not when the hum from Jacob’s throat vibrated through his cock and caused him to force his hips up into Jacob’s mouth. He didn’t complain, letting Kevin slightly fuck into him as his tongue lapped around his dick, sucking noisly for added effect which drove Kevin crazy.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” Kevin whined out softly, his free hand curled up in the sheets they lay on as Jacob finally pinned Kevin’s hips down to the bed. He sped up a little, causing louder and louder moans to leave Kevin’s mouth as he screwed his eyes shut. But then just moments before he could reach his peak Jacob’s mouth pulled away and left him feeling crazy.

“Fuck, Jakey, you were so good.” He praised mindlessly. Jacob chuckled a little as he watched Kevin try to sit up. 

“Not yet, we’re not quite done yet.” He soothed, pushing a hand down on Kevin’s chest to force him to lie down a little more before dragging his fingers over the small bruise he had left on his collarbone just before.

“We’re not?” Kevin seemed confused. Jacob came to linger his lips just before Kevin’s again.

“Kev, I really wanna fuck you, is that okay?” The words almost made Kevin burst right there and then. Did he want to do this too? There wasn’t a bone in his body telling him not to.

“Okay.” 

Lips and teeth clashed for a brief second, Kevin humming a little before Jacob pulled away to root for something out of his suitcase. It was a tin of vaseline, clearly none of them were prepared for this going to happen so Jacob merely thought of anything which would help them along the way. He settled down between Kevin’s thighs again, Kevin tensing in worry and anticipation of the pain as Jacob did his best to slicken his fingers up.

“You deserve better than this, sorry.” He rolled his lips together dryly as he moved to coat Kevin’s hole, Kevin reached a hand out to grab his wrist as he did so.

“It’s okay. It’s with you, so it’s okay.” 

Jacob couldn’t control his smile as he sat back up to kiss him. He used the distraction to slide a finger in, Kevin immediately hissing at him and retracting from the kiss. Jacob paused, giving him a moment to adjust before trying to distract him again.

“Hey Kev, look at me. Kiss me.” He whispered down to him, Kevin doing his best through the tears to do just that. His hands found Jacob’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss to which Jacob obliged him as much as he could.

When Jacob began to move a little more Kevin’s breath stuttered, Jacob capturing his lips once more as he ate up his whines and moans, the pleasure of the kiss masking the uncomfortable pain of Jacob fingering him for the first time. The more he felt his body relax the better it became, Jacob feeling that too as he laced his free hand through Kevin’s hair to soothe him through the ministration. 

“Ah fuck, Jakey,” Kevin moaned, feeling Jacob’s single digit now slide all the way in and out with ease. He could barely open his eyes, his cock throbbed with the need for something more and Jacob looked down on him with his own hazy eyes.

“You like that?” He didn’t expect a verbal answer other than the long moan Kevin gave him; nipping down on the other’s lip to gain more as a whine as Kevin began to buck his hips up. Jacob saw that as time to push further, pressing another slicked up finger against Kevin’s entrance and making him gasp in surprise.

“It’ll be okay. It’ll be better than just one, trust me.” Kevin almost made a comment at that about how he had to trust Jacob since he was the one fingering his ass.

The second finger came with as much as a burn as the first, but it dulled faster. Jacob pressed their lips together heavily to muffle any noises Kevin was making as his nails gripped into Jacob’s shoulder muscles for stability. Jacob had a lot of patience, taking his time to stretch Kevin open while doing his best to not hurt him. Letting himself be the martyr of Kevin’s nails as he did so. 

Slowly but surely Kevin began to rut his hips up into Jacob’s hand again, making him speed him and press even deeper. A third finger came easier, Kevin’s high pitched whine catching Jacob off guard. He was truly thanking God now that everybody should be at morning service, fearing their neighbors would have heard that. 

“Fuck, Jacob- Oh my God,” Kevin writhed beneath him, Jacob drinking up his beauty oh how he looked before him.

“Wow, you’re so pretty.” Jacob commented under his breath. Kevin’s crinkled shut eyes as he gasped breathlessly, with every deep thrust of Jacob’s fingers he hiccuped a broken moan from his lungs. His hardened dick slapped against his stomach as Jacob sped up, Kevin arched his back and pressed his hands into the sheets. Jacob couldn’t help himself, leaning over to take one of Kevin’s nipples between his lips, sucking on it gently before biting slightly it almost pushed Kevin over the edge.

“God, Jacob  _ please _ ” He whined in almost tears “wanna cum so bad,”

Jacob slowed down before finally pulling completely out of him. Readying himself by grabbing more vaseline and coating his dick. Touching himself after being left for a while made him hiss, giving himself a few more extra strokes before inching himself closer to Kevin once more. As he did, Kevin placed a hand on Jacob’s stomach.

“There’s no coming back from this.” He practically whimpered, Jacob looked confused for a moment.

“Our Church won’t want us if we go through with it.”

Jacob took a second to stop. He leaned over Kevin, letting his thumb trace over Kevin’s cheek as he could barely look up at him. He knew it was out of fear, being disowned not only from a Church but from friends and family. Jacob understood it so well.

“If you wanna stop-”

“No.” Came Kevin’s quick response. Jacob blinked down at Kevin who was now looking directly at him.

“I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind for days. Wondering if I could make you feel that good, if you could to me.” He gulped down what little shame he had left easily and Jacob thanked him for it.

“We can find a new Church, we still have each other.” Jacob brought their lips to meet once more, engulfing Kevin quickly as he settled his hips down once more.

With a free hand he blindly reached for his own cock, Kevin aiding him as he pulled his feet up to wrap his legs around Jacob’s waist. Kevin’s still clothed arms came to halter themselves over Jacob’s shoulders until his hands danced at the nape of his neck. Jacob lined himself up, pressing in slowly while noticing the uncomfortable look on Kevin’s face grow; he kissed his cheeks and hummed his praises as he continued to guide himself in.

_ ‘You’re doing so good for me baby, just a little more, you’re taking it so well, God.’ _

Eventually Kevin’s lips found their way to Jacob’s to quell his words, kissing them both back into sanity until Kevin felt like he could breathe again.

“You can move.” He whispered against Jacob’s lips. Jacob nodded ever so slightly before testing the water.

Rocking his hips slightly, Kevin sucked in a breath. Nails digging in a little deeper but he quickly retracted them to let Jacob know it was okay. He began to move more steadily, and slowly a low stream of sighs and moans began to leave Kevin’s lips.

“Ah, fuck, fuck.” Jacob groaned with a few heavier thrusts, Kevin whined in response to them; it was exactly what he wanted to earn from Jacob all this time. The moans, the curses. That low growl against his ear as he slowly fucked into him. His head was resting in the crevice of Kevin’s neck, hot air tickling against Kevin’s body as he panted and sighed.

“Lean back, I wanna see you.” Kevin complained, trying his best to use his hands and cup Jacob’s face to be above his own. Jacob assisted him, moving onto his forearms to watch Kevin from above. 

“God, I love your face.” Kevin hummed out as Jacob bit into his lower lip. Kevin was so tight around him he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, even when they started. Kevin traced a finger down Jacob’s jaw and Jacob’s hips juttered at the thought of Kevin getting off to watching him.

“You want me to cum for you?” He groaned, quickening his pace and already Kevin was falling apart. HIs mind flashing back to when he watched Jacob getting off; those beautiful expressions were about to be here, right in front of him,  _ because of him _ .

“Wanna see me cum for you?”

“Oh fuck yes-” Kevin’s wanton moans rang in the room as skin met skin. 

Jacob picked up; slamming harder into Kevin’s ass and making the other lose his voice. His voice moans low and gritty as he struggled to keep his eyes on Kevin. Fuck, he wanted to see cum so bad too and the thought of what Kevin would look like was tipping him over the edge.

How his small loud formed shapes but no sound left them, his body shaking as Jacob pounded into him. Jacob scooped his arms under Kevin’s body to hold him closer and Kevin finally let out a languidly moan into the hot air.

“Right there, oh my god Jacob-” His words were broken and dazed, filled with lust and need but Jacob persisted. Fucking Kevin right where he wanted it, deep and fast and he felt Kevin tighten around him. His own breath became ragged, losing his pacing as Kevin’s hands clamped onto his back as if his life depended on it.

In a split second Jacob pulled back onto his knees, just in time to take Kevin’s dick in one hand and fuck him through his orgasm properly. Kevin’s hips jutting at the wave of pleasure washing over him as his jaw slacked. He let out a broken moan of Jacob’s name as he came over his own stomach, eyes tightly shut as his chest rose and fell.

“Fuck.” Jacob cursed to himself, knowing it was much better to see Kevin in front of him than he ever could have imagined. His own dick twitched with the need to finish. Holding Kevin’s legs apart he continued to fuck into him like a ragdoll as Kevin fought for his breath back below.

“Oh my god, Jakey,” Kevin whined, biting into his lip as he maneuvered a hand up to one of Jacob’s forearms. Every muscle in his body was tight and tense. Kevin drank it all in, just like he had done the first time. Except now it was because of him.

“m gonna cum,” He groaned quietly, his final thrusts becoming sloppy and less aggressive. Kevin managed to mutter a  _ ‘yes baby’ _ back to him just in time as Jacob pulled out and proceeded to spill over Kevin’s stomach.

The low growl mixed with curses had Kevin’s limp dick twitching again as Jacob came. Heat hitting his stomach as he drank in Jacob’s features; how his eyes reached the heavens, how he bit into his chapped lower lip. The added pleasure knowing that it was himself that made Jacob like that had Kevin’s breath shaking once again as Jacob lowered himself to the side.

They took their time to catch their breath. Eyes wandering as Jacob tangled their legs up once again. Careful not to spill the mixture setting on Kevin’s stomach as Jacob shifted Kevin slightly closer to him. Without thinking, Kevin pressed his head against Jacob’s lips and received a kiss to his forehead.

“You think we’ve missed mass yet?” Jacob huffed out loud after a moment of silence. Kevin’s entire being wanted to hit him, but he sincerely didn’t have the energy. Instead he shuffled his head back just enough to give him a dirty look.

“Shut up, Jacob.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/connahquay) or leave me a [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
